


When You're Gone

by Jade_Parker



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Love, Other, Sad, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Parker/pseuds/Jade_Parker
Summary: Logan's thoughts after Veronica leaves him.





	1. Chapter 1

" I love, Veronica. I love you. Do you love me?" ~ Logan Echolls

 

Thoughts were racing through my head, why did I sleep with Madison? STUPID, STUPID LOGAN. 

Why do I feel like this, I feel weak, I feel alone, and I feel sorry.

Oh Veronica, how my heart bleeds for you...

Please my bob-cat forgive me, take me back. I don't care if I seem weak, Veronica I need you.

 

When I see tears in your eyes, it feels like a million needles are piercing through my heart.

 

Oh Veronica, I love you. Will you love me again?


	2. When You're Gone 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica's response to Logan's plea for forgiveness.

Logan... Of coarse I love you, but you know me, I'm guarded and you broke my heart **and** my trust. 

I **want** to forgive you, but I can't... and if you didn't want me to suffer you wouldn't have slept with her.

Even if you slept with her you should of told me, not let one of my friends tell me about the rumor. Be honest with me...

I know you mean well, but Logan you always screw up and end up wounding me and yourself. 

Logan... If you love me, give me time... I need time to think, to heal, to trust you, and to forgive you.

Logan I can't say I'm worth the wait but, if you say I mean as much to you as you say, I believe you'll wait for me to come back to you.

Please baby, don't cry, stay strong, and if you find yourself in a jam... you know where to find me.

_I'll always be there to help you Logan because I love you, don't forget that..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my writing!! I know it's not good, but I hope to improve!!

**Author's Note:**

> I love the LoVe ship, comment if you think I should continue!!! <3


End file.
